Current system capacity tests require a large number of iterations for different types of capacity tests. The large number of iterations increases testing time. Moreover, results of each type of capacity test can only provide a one-dimensional perspective on system capacity. In addition, traditional capacity tests are often associated with transaction capacity, rather than user capacity. There is a need for methods and systems to determine system capacity in terms of transaction capacity and user capacity more efficiently. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.